Its my fault
by dibs4ever
Summary: A few days after the events of the Season 2 finale, Zatanna runs into an upset Bart and attempts to comfort him, bringing the two closer together. Will it be as friends or something more? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I got to thinking and there are no fanfictions at least that I've read with Zantanna and Bart interacting so I figured this could be kind of a unique story. If it gets enough attention I may continue and make a multi chapter so let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of their characters mentioned.**

Bart stood in the memorial garden looking up at the large hologram of Wally for what felt like the 100th time this week, the words Artemis had said repeated in his mind "Artemis' was Wally's partner" WAS he WAS Artemis' partner. He rubbed his eyes out of frustration and emotion. He was the only one in the garden right now so he decided to sit down in the gardens grass he brought his knees to his chest resting his chin in his knee and closed his eyes.

He heard the computer announce someone's arrival but didn't pay much mind to who it was

"Hey" he heard a voice say softly

He looked up to see Zatanna standing in front of him "Hey" he replied with an emotionless tone

She moved and sat down next to him "How are you holding up" she asked he didn't answer instead he looked down trying to hold back tears she moved and sat next to him " Listen, I know we don't really know each other that well, but I'm here if you need to talk" Zatanna assured him she rested a hand on his back and started to rub small circles.

"Thank you Zatanna" he looked up at her flashing a small smile

"Call me Zee" she smiled back

"Zee, I just. well look at me, I'm wearing his uniform what gives me the right to wear his uniform" Bart looked down at himself in the yellow and red suit he pulled the goggles off his head and looked at them "These were his, I don't even have the right to wear The Flash logo on my chest" he whispered

Zatanna wrapped an arm around his shoulder "Don't say that, you have every right to be part of the Flash family and Wally would have wanted you to take on the Kid Flash name" she whispered attempting to comfort him

He lifted his head up and stared straight ahead at nothing in particular "Before he became...gone. He told me he wanted me to take on the Kid Flash name, him and Artemis were planning to go back into retirement" he looked back down at the ground "Artemis must hate me" he said softly

Zatanna moved her arm off his shoulder "I'm sure she doesn't, and I promise you regardless of what happened, Wally's statement is still true, he would have wanted you to become Kid Flash no matter what" she spoke softly

Bart shook his head "Maybe if I had just tried to keep up with him or let him run ahead of me he would be here, how could Artemis not hate me Zee, probably everyone wishes I wasn't here, I'm the reason Wally is gone, I'm the reason Artemis' soulmate is gone and Nightwing lost his best friend, Artemis is probably telling Wally's parents right now I can't imagine how they're reacting " he rose his voice slightly out of hurt and frustration.

Zatanna grabbed his shoulders and turned him toward her "Bart listen, yes Artemis lost her soulmate and Nightwing lost his best friend but I've known both of them for a while, and I can assure you that neither one of them blame you, they aren't like that" she ran a hand through his hair trying to soothe him

Bart turned away "Then why is Nightwing leaving the team"

Zantanna was quiet for a moment trying to figure out the right words, she let out a sigh before speaking "He just, has his own way of dealing with grief, right now he's not in the right state to be running this team, but the fact that he put Batgirl as his replacement is a good thing, because it means he'll still be in close contact with the team, even if you don't see him " she rested her hand on his back

"That's a good point" he turned to look at her

Zatanna smiled and stood up "I have to get to a meeting at the Hall of Justice, but here's my number don't hesitate to call if you need to talk" she handed him the slip of paper

"Thanks for talking to me Zee, it means a lot" he told her, he looked at the paper she had handed him

Zatanna nodded "Anytime, and just so you know Bart that uniform looks nice on you" she gave him a wink causing a bashful smile to grow on the speedsters face as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I know these are short, please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned below**

 _6 months later_

Bart couldn't help but tap his hand quickly on the counter with a big smile on his face.

"What's got you so giddy" Jamie asked as he walked into the kitchen of the newly rebuilt Mount Justice.

Bart stopped tapping his hand and looked at him "ugh... "He looked around the the kitchen noticing the oven was on "Just excited for Mganns cookies to be done" he told him

Jamie looked at the stove and laughed, after grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge he approached Impulse "Amigo, I'll never get over your love for food" he patted him on the shoulder and walked of the room.

When computer announced Zatannas arrival a wide smile spread across his face, Bart dashed out of the kitchen and to the entrance just as she arrived

"Hey Bart, I got your text what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked

He didn't answer, instead he grabbed her and super sped them up to his room. "Woah now I see why Artemis was always having Wally run her around that was fun" she smiled when he set her back down. Bart laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "So once again if you don't mind me asking, why did you text me to come over, then super speed me up to you room?" She rose an eyebrow

Bart took a deep breath "We might be getting Wally back" the smile never leaving his face

Zatanna smiled "No way! Are you serious?" She embraced him in a hug

After pulling away Bart nodded "Yeah, but you can't tell anyone, not even Artemis knows we don't want to get people's hopes up if it doesn't work, I just had to tell someone" he explained

She nodded "I promise I won't tell, if you don't mind me asking though, how are you getting him back "she took a seat in a chair

" Flash and Vibe along with some other members of Star labs have been looking into it, they believe he's lost in the speed force, tomorrow we are going in to try and get him out" he explained

Zatanna looked at him "That sounds dangerous"

Impulse shrugged "It may or may not be, there's no way to really know, but if it gets Wally home it's worth it" he ran a hand through his hair

Zatanna stood up and stepped forward "Just when we become friends you might leave forever" she sighed

Bart shook his head "I know, I know...but if it means saving him I have to do it" he said softly

She rested a hand on his shoulder "Please, just promise me you'll do what you can to come back, I don't want our friendship to end when it just started" she gave him a sad smile

Bart reached up and put his hand over hers "I promise" he sent her a smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and follows! Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned below**

3 years later

"Recognize Kid flash B20" Bart stepped out into the entrance of the Mountain. He walked into the living room to see Nightwing, Batgirl, Wally, Artemis, Mgann, Connor, Red Robin and Cassidy all sitting around he stepped in and smiled at the people who had become like a weird makeshift family to him. He had grown considerably over the past 3 years he was now an inch taller than Wally his shoulders broad he preferred to keep his dark red almost brown hair neatly trimmed just long enough so he could slick it back while he was Kid Flash but loose and messy when he was Bart, today since he was in his civvies so it was messy. "Hey guys" he waved

"Hey, what brings you to the cave Bart?" Artemis asked a hand rested on Wally's knee

"Nothing, just thought I'd drop by" he said as his eyes scanned the room "how'd are you guys? " he asked trying to make casual conversation

"Great" Batgirl said grinned from where she was seated next to Nightwing

"That's great..."he smiled there was an awkward silence

"Is there something on your mind Bart?" Wally ask

Bart quickly shook his head "No I'm fine, I thought Zee was here?" He asked

Cassidy nodded "Yeah she was here, but she left about a 30 minutes ago to go to the Justice League headquarters "she explained Bart nodded "Why do you want to see here?" Cassidy asked out of curiosity

Bart shrugged "I have something that's hers, so I thought I'd drop it by" he explained Cassidy nodded in understanding Bart turned "Well I'm going to head out" he pointed toward the exit

"You still coming to our place for dinner tonight?" Wally asked gesturing between him and Artemis

Bart nodded at the man who had become basically a brother to him "You kidding, and miss Artemis' lasagna! I'll be there!" He smiled

"Alright see you guys later" he waved and exited the cave

Nightwing rested a hand on Barbara's back "I should probably get going too, Zatanna and I have a meeting in an hour to discuss an assignment I have for her" he explained he turned to Barbara resting his forehead on hers "Bye Babs" he grinned and kissed her lips "See you guys" he waved and exited

Bart stepped into the headquarters of the Justice league holding one hand behind his back, he walked to the meeting room where Zatanna told him she would be, her back was to him so he super sped over to her taking her by surprise when he lifted her up with his free hand and spun her around quickly before setting her down again "Damn it Bart you scared me" she swatted his chest and fake pouted

Bart just chuckled "So what are you doing here exactly and why anyone here isn't?" He asked he looked around the empty room

"This is one of the many meeting rooms here, Nightwing has an assignment for me, since it's not big one we're just using one of the smaller meeting room" she explained

Bart nodded in understanding "Well I thought I'd bring you these!" He said pulling a bouquet of roses from behind his back

A wide smile grew on her face "Awe Bart that's so sweet" she gushed gathering the flowers from his hands

"Happy friendaversery" he said shyly She admired the flowers and looked up at him

"Wait are we doing that now? I didn't get you anything"

He shook his head "You don't need to, I just realized the other day that today is 3 years since you talked to me when I was so upset and felt like this was a good gift " he explained

She smiled at him and gave him another hug "Well I love them, by the way when did you get taller than me? I have to reach up to hug you now" she gave a small laugh her arms circled around his neck

Bart brought a hand to his chin and pretended to think "I think it was last week but it could of been the week before" he teased his voice had lost its childlike squeak a while back and was now deeper

She swatted his chest playfully "So are we still on for hanging out next Saturday?" She asked

Bart nodded "Of course, you just gotta name the place and we'll go there" he smiled

She nodded "Alright, I'll be thinking about it" she smiled

Bart looked at the time "I better get going I'm having dinner with Wally and Artemis, I like helping them cook" he explained

Zatanna pulled him into another quick hug "Alright ill text you, see you later " she said before releasing him He waved at her and super sped off.

Zatanna continued to smile even when he was gone, looking down at the flowers she cradled in her arms, she didn't even notice Nightwing enter the room a second later

"So you and Bart?" Nightwing grinned, she jumped at the unexpected voice but quickly recovered and answered

"I'm 23, He's 18"

Nightwing nodded "Red Robins 18 too, BG and I are 20, Wally and Artemis are 22 and Robin is 12" Zatanna gave him a confused look "I thought we were listing people's ages since your statement has nothing to do with what I asked you" he smirked at her

Zantanna shrugged "My point is Nightwing, I'm 5 years older than him" she pointed out sitting down on top of the desk

Nightwing nodded "True, but there's nothing wrong with that, right now it may sound like a lot but if you think about it when your 28 he'll be 23 and that doesn't sound like a big difference, so why should this one stop you, besides you and I both know you have a thing for younger guys" he grinned

She rose an eyebrow "What do you mean"

Nightwing took a seat next to her "Come on Zee I had just turned 14 when you kissed me on New Year's and you were 16, we dated for 8 months before BG joined the team and you broke up with me, because you didn't like the way Batgirl and I 'looked' at each other even though I told you we were just friends" he grinned

Zantanna laughed lightly "I was so mad, I thought she stole you from me" she smiled thinking back at the memory "you know when I kissed you on New Years that year I thought I was your first kiss, it wasn't til she came and Wally told me she had kissed you 30 days before I did"

Dick thought back fondly "Yeah but you like her now right?" He asked

Zantanna nodded "Of course she's one of my closest friends, I couldn't imagine my life without her, plus she's literally the only one who can keep your butt in line" she nudged him

Nightwing laughed they sat there in silence for a moment before Nightwing spoke again "I don't know about you but sometimes before a big mission I get this uneasy feeling, I'm really excited to go on the mission and get the job done, yet at the same time my stomach is doing flips, I'm nervous about what might happen and whether or not it's going to be successful, but once I go in and get the mission done and it's a success I get this great feeling, I'm so happy and all that nervousness from before is gone" he said

Zantanna looked at him "What are you getting at?" She asked

He smirked at her "All I'm saying is sometimes you have to push your nervousness aside and do what you want or have to do, otherwise you could be miss out on something that could bring you a lot of happiness"

She gave a small nod "I'll think about what you just said"

He smiled "Good, I hope you make the right choice, now we should get to discussing your mission before I'm late for Patrol and Batgirl has my head" Zatanna laughed and the two planned out her mission


	4. Chapter 4

**How are you liking this so far? I was so nervous to write a Zatanna and Bart story cause of negative reactions but I just thought it might be interesting since it's something that hasn't been done before.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned below.**

"And we are here!" Wally announced as Bart and he came to a stop, Artemis climbed off Wally's back and Zatanna jumped of Bart's, they had decided to come to the Ocean City, Maryland Pier.

"It's pretty nice knowing a speedster isn't it Zee?" Artemis asked as she straightened out her shirt

Zatanna nodded while fixing her hair "Definitely, what would be a 5 hour drive only took us a minute" she looked down at her watch

Bart pointed a finger "Probably less than that" he flashed her a smile

Wally walked up placing an arm around Artemis' shoulder "I'd just like to point out that I got here first" he grinned

Bart rolled his eyes "How many times are you going to rub in my face that ever since you got out of the speed force your faster than me?"

Wally reached over and ruffled his hair "I'm not rubbing it in your face, I'm just reminding you" he laughed

Artemis grabbed Zatanna by the arm "Come on Zee, let's go check out the water" she grinned and pulled her toward a side of the pier

Wally and Bart stood silent for a second watching the two girls walk off "So is this a double date?" Wally asked turning toward Bart who quickly shook his head

"What no!" Bart answered quickly taken back on the question

Wally cocked his head to the side "So what is this?" He asked gesturing toward the girls

"It's two friends hanging out, tagging along with an engaged couple" he explained

Wally shook his head "Sure it is"

Bart nodded his head "It is, Guys and Girls can just be friends" he said quickly

Wally smiled "I never said that, but since your implying it, there's a few couples I know who started off as 'just friends' " he said using air quotes

Bart rolled his eyes "You're not going to do this are you? Nightwing has told me all about how you used to tease him and Batgirl, I'm not going to let you do that to me"

Wally rested a hand on Bart's shoulder "And look who he's engaged to now! I am like a Love Whisperer it's my bonus super power" he clapped his shoulder before stepping away " I'm going to take Arty on the Farris wheel, here take Zee to play a carnival game or something" he grinned handing him a $20.00 bill

Bart rolled his eyes again but took the money and shoved it into his pocket. After Wally walked off with Artemis Bart walked over to Zatanna "Hey Zee, looks like the two love birds left?" He smiled

She nodded "Yeah they went to the Farris Wheel...who knew Artemis was so cliché" she let out a small laugh

Bart nodded "Right? Anyways want to go for a walk? See what this pier is all about?" He asked she nodded and they began walking side by side after a few minutes Bart stopped

Zatanna turned to look at him "What are we stopping for?" she asked

He pointed to a seagull who was perched on the rail of the dock about 3 feet away from some fishermen "Look at him" he let out a childlike laugh Zatanna smiled watching the little bird "Do you know what he's trying to do?" Bart asked looking down at Zatanna she shook her head no "He's waiting for the fisherman to open their bait bucket, then he's going to swoop in and try to snag himself a bait fish" he explained

She looked over at the bird who seemed to be doing a little dance of anticipation. "Do you think he'll be quick enough" she asked watching the little bird

Bart nodded "Maybe, But I could always help him" he said getting a sly grin on his face.

"What are you about to do?" She asked suspiciously

Without answering Bart super sped reaching into the bait bucket and stood back next to Zatanna. The fishermen turned at the sudden gust of wind but quickly turned their attention back to the water in front of them. Bart tapped Zatanna's shoulder and pointed down to his hand he opened it to reveal a small fish that was flopping up and down.

"Bart!Come on let's go before they see you" she said quietly pulling on his arm, the bird seemed to smell the fish because he followed them, once they were a good distance away Bart bent down laying his hand out flat

"Here you go little guy" he whispered, hesitantly the bird approached Bart. Zatanna smiled down at him she loved his sweet childlike personality. The bird quickly picked the fish up out of his mouth and flew away.

Bart stood up and turned back to her they began walking again "That was really sweet of you" she commented

Bart nodded "Thanks" he brought his hand to his face and sniffed it "Now my hand stinks though" he scrunched up his nose

Zatanna scrunched up her nose too "Eww" she commented

"It does!" He grinned he wrapped his arm around her, shoving his hand in her face "See smell"

She squirmed from his grasp "Ew Bart, stop that's gross! Get off" she pushed his arms off of her "You need to go find a bathroom and wash your hands"

He looked down at her "Or you could do a spell and get my hand smelling fresh as a daisy!" He grinned at her

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before giving in "Fine stand still" she sighed the speedster obeyed as Zatanna raised up her hands and mumbled "Ekam s'traB sdnah hserf dna naelc! "

Bart waited a second before lifting up his hand and smelling it "Hmmm lavender" he grinned and put his hand to her face "Am I better now?" He rose an eyebrow

She sniffed his hand and nodded "Much"

They began walking together in comfortable silence "What's on your mind?" He asked suddenly

Zatanna turned to him and rose an eyebrow "What do you mean?" She asked they continued to make their way down the large crowded pier

"You're quiet tonight" he stated

She contemplated if she was going to say what she wanted to say, but decided to come out with it "What...happened to me in the future...the one you come from" she clarified

Bart was taken back by her question, it had been a couple years since someone had asked him about the future, after a minute of silence he come up with an answer "Why does it matter? That future isn't going to happen anymore, so the future I came from is basically nonexistent now "he said trying to get her to change the subject

She shrugged "I'm just curious, am I married? am I still a crime fighter, what do I look ..."

"You're dead..." Bart blurted out cutting her off

Zatanna was shock "I'm...I'm dead?" She asked

He stopped and turned to her "Yeah...but Zee keep in mind things changed that futures different now." He reassured her

She shook her head "How?" She said softly

He rested a hand on her shoulder "Does it matter?" He asked

She nodded "I need to know Bart" he took a deep breath before speaking

"The history books don't go into too much detail, but I remember reading about it, you were supposed to die in 2013, you were burnt to death while saving pedestrians from Neutron, but like I said that future has been changed, we stopped Neutron" he reassured her once again.

She nodded and they continued to walk "So...if I were to date someone...it wouldn't change the mode?" She asked nervously

Bart took this question seriously and thought for a moment "Probably not, everyone deserves love in their life, why you got your eyes set in someone" he asked nonchalantly, paying more attention to the carnival game that they were making their way to.

He nodded "Well I say go for it, now enough sad talk, let's play some games!" he smiled at her and handed her the basket of balls for her to attempt to throw at the milk bottles.


End file.
